This invention relates to bars or wire-elements providing improvements in screen type separating and classifying devices. Embodiments have particular advantages in application to side hill and other screens useful in separating a liquid vehicle from entrained solids. For purposes of illustration, but not by way of limitation, the invention will be described herein with reference to its application to screen type structures such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,876, issued July 1, 1969.
The separation of solids, particularly fibrous solids, from a liquid waste flow or from a liquid vehicle in the course of a processing step is a problem of utmost concern in many industries. This problem is particularly evidenced, for example, in the pulp and paper industry, the meat processing industry, the tanning industry and that related to sewage disposal. The prime area of concern is threefold, to recover usable materials, to avoid unnecessary pollution of the environment and to conserve usable liquids. The objectives of recovery of usable solids, avoiding pollution and conserving usable liquids has proven to be very difficult to achieve and in accordance with the conventional practice to involve much time, labor and expense.
The invention subject of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,876 has enabled a considerable advance in the solution of the problems above posed. Embodiments have in many applications proven much more effective than other prior art screen devices and to simply and economically function with a substantial degree of efficiency. However, there has yet remained a need for means which will further expedite the more rapid separation of a liquid vehicle from its entrained solids and for means capable, in certain applications, of more effectively acting on a slurry flow wherein the liquid vehicle contains fatty and oily substances or the like of a nature to render it sluggish in movement and most resistant to a fast or ready separation from its entrained solids. The present invention affords the means to answer these needs evidenced in the prior art.